A Part of the Family
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Paige and Phoebe's daughter, Ally, share a special bond.  But what happens hwen a demon threatens it?  And will Paige ever feel like one of the family?  R/R


_**DISC: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Charmed. They belong to the WB.**_

_**A/N: This is one of many Charmed stories Susannah and I wrote together! I had fun writing it with her!**_

"_**A Part of the Family"**_

_"1, 2, 3!" Paige said with a smile as she threw Ally gently onto the bed. The four-year-old child squealed with giggles as Paige began to tickle her. She loved her niece and she knew that Ally loved her. They had a special relationship that neither Piper nor Phoebe could ever understand. Whenever Ally was around Paige, it made Paige's day a little brighter._

_"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked as she came into the room and planted a kiss on Ally's cheek. Ally nodded and tried to stop giggling._

_ c"Okay. Let's go. Aunt Piper has just gotten Melinda in her car seat and Uncle Leo is ready to go." She attempted to pick Ally up, but the child shook her head and ran over to Paige. "Aw, come on, sweetheart," Paige said as she happily gathered the little girl up in her arms. "Let's go."_

_ Phoebe followed Paige out of the door and to the car. She wasn't sure what this party held in store, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to go either. _

_She and her sisters needed some time off and this party was the ticket they had been waiting for. Plus, there would be kids there for Ally to play with and all of the Charmed Ones friends were dying to meet Melinda. As they drove the forty minutes to the house of Piper's friend, Magaret, Ally started to get sleepy. _

_She layed her head on Paige's shoulder and soon she was asking to lie in her aunt's lap. Paige obliged and soon the child was fast asleep. As for Melinda, well she was loudly voicing her dislike for being confined in her car seat. _

_"Aw, it's okay, sweetie," Piper assured her daughter, "you won't be in there for long." Then she tapped Phoebe on the shoulder and hissed, "talk to her. She's your niece after all." Phoebe nodded and put a gentle hand on Melinda's shoulder. "Shh, ti's okay, honey. Yeah. We'll be there soon." When they reached the house, Paige tried to nudge Ally awake, but she wouldn't budge. _

_She was sound asleep. Paige picked her up and gently carried her to the house with Phoebe and Piper following close behind. "Hey!" Piper said with a smile as she ran into the waiting arms of her friend. "I told you we'd be here."_

_ "I didn't know whether to believe you or not," Margaret said with a smile as she hugged her back. "So whose this?" She asked, pointing to Ally who was now waking up and still in Paige's protective and comfortable arms._

_ "That's Ally," Phoebe said proudly. "She's my daughter. She's going to be five in December."_

_ "Well hello there," Margaret said with a grin. She_

_Touched Ally's shoulder, and to her dismay, Ally flinched, and tried to bury her face in Paige's shoulder._

_ "Aw, it's all right, honey," Paige said soothing. "I have you." Ally seemed to understand and settled down. "Paige, I want you to meet Margaret," Piper said as she came up behind her sister, nearly scaring Paige half to death. "Where is she?" Paige asked, following Piper while still holding Ally_

_ "Over here, come on."_

_ "Up, honey," Leo said as he came over to his wife with their child in his arms. "I think Melinda's due for a feeding." "What makes you say that?" Piper asked with a small smile, thinking that Leo didn't want to look bad in front of his friends. _

_"Because she's crying and I can't get her to stop. I'm pretty sure she wants you."_

_Piper nodded and held her arms out. "Aw, it's okay, sweetheart. Come here." Piper took Melinda and cradled her close. "Shh. It's okay. _

_Yes. Are you hungry, huh?" She took Melinda over to the couch and prepared to feed her a bottle due to the fact that she was around a lot of people. "I like your shirt," one of Margaret's friends was saying to Ally, "it's very pretty." "What do you say?" Paige asked Ally as she held the four-year-old girl in her lap. _

_Ally responded by burying her face in Paige's shoulder and starting to cry. "She's just shy," Paige told the woman. "She's usually not like this, but she's in a strange place so…" _

_"It's quite all right. I have a few grandchildren of my own o I know how it is. By the way, I didn't catch your name." "Paige," Paige replied. _

_"Paige Matthews Halliwell." "Well ti's nice to meet you Paige. My name is Terri Wilson." Paige held out a free hand to Terri. _

_"It's not to meet you." "The same here, Paige. Well I want to find Piper." Paige nodded and watched her go. Something about_

_Terri didn't seem right. "Do you want something to drink, sweetie?" Paige asked Ally as she stroked her niece's light brown hair. "Do you want Aunt Paige to get you some juice?" Ally shook her head and continued to bury her face in Paige's shoulder for protection. "Aw, it's okay, honey. There's nothing to be scared_

_Of. Honest." _

_Despite Paige's efforts, Ally still remained shy and clingy. Paige didn't mind this of course, she adored taking care of her niece, but she also wanted to enjoy the party as well._

_"So are you having fun?" Piper asked as she came up to Paige and sat down._

_Paige nodded. "Yeah. I'm having so much fun I just want to go home."_

_Piper frowned. _

_"That didn't sound too convincing. Go on. Enjoy. I'll take care of Ally for awhile." _

_"Where's Melinda?" Paige asked, noticing that Piper's arms were empty. "She's with Leo," Piper replied. Then she glanced down at Ally and asked, "Hey, sweetie. Do you wanna come with me while Aunt Paige gets something to eat?" Ally shook her head and clung to Paige even tighter._

_ "No!" She whimpered tearfully. "No! I wanna stay here with Aunt Paige! I wanna stay with Aunt Paige!" She started to cry and tries to bury her face in Paige's shoulder again. "All right, sweetheart. It's okay," Paige assured her niece. "You can stay here. Yeah. It's going to be okay." As Paige began to rub Ally's back and stroke her hair, she glanced up at Piper and asked, "So where is Phoebe?" "Chatting it up with one of Margaret's co-workers. I honestly think she's developing a crush on him. The two sisters giggled._

_Just then, Phoebe came over to them._

_ "Hey you guys!" She said cheerfully. "What's going on?"_

_ "Nothing much," Piper said with a grin. "How about you?"_

_Phoebe gave her sister an innocent look._

_ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ "Nothing." Piper said quickly._

_ "Hey sweetie," Phoebe said as she glanced down at Ally, "are you having fun?"_

_ "Say I'm feeling a little scared and have been clinging to Aunt Paige for the past hour." Paige said with a frown. "Aw, it's okay sweetheart," Phoebe assured her daughter. _

_"Here, come sit in Mommy's lap while Aunt Paige gets something to eat." As she pulled Ally from the comfort of Paige's lap, Ally began to cry again and say what she had said when Piper had suggested that she'd go spend time with her. But the only difference was, Phoebe knew how to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Yeah. It's okay. It's okay. _

_Aunt Paige will be back. You're just tired, aren't you?" Phoebe hugged Ally to her breast and began to stroke her hair gently. "It's okay. It's okay. Just close your eyes and try to sleep. Mommy has you." Paige and Piper exchanged worried expressions. Neither one of the sisters had ever seen Ally act this way before. Shy was one thing, but it seemed like Ally felt protected with Paige more so then anyone else. _

_Like she sensed something was wrong and she being with Paige meant she was safe._

_When they returned home that night, Phoebe put a half asleep Ally to bed. She gave her a kiss and Paige patted her gently on the shoulder._

_ After they were back in the living room, Paige sighed_

_And said, "I'm sorry for what happened tonight."_

_ "Aw, honey, you don't have to be sorry for anything. _

_Ally was just tired and she was a little scared because she was in someplace new. That's all."_

_ Paige nodded._

_ "I think there's more to it then that," Piper said as she came into the room with a cup of tea in her hand._

_ "What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, looking up at her older sister. "What do you know that we don't know, or rather what do you suspect?"_

_ Piper glared at Phoebe._

_ "I don't suspect, Phoebe. I think."_

_ "Well what do you think is going on, then?"_

_ Piper took a deep breath before answering Phoebe's question._

_The next afternoon, Paige was watching Ally while Piper baked cookies in the kitchen, and Phoebe took a necessary trip to the market. So far, she was having fun with her niece and she could tell that Ally was enjoying her company as well. _

_As the two played together, Paige couldn't help but wonder why Ally had reacted as she did the night before. Was it just a stage like Phoebe had suggested or was there more to it than that? After the sixth game of UNO, Paige decided to read to the little girl. She found a book on the shelf and Ally sat in her lap while Paige started to read to_

_her. _

_"So the bunny ran across the field of grass to try and find some food." Paige read as she patted Ally on the shoulder. "What do you think the bunny's going to do now, huh, Ally?"_

_"I-I think the bunny's going to find her friend and they're going to get pizza!" Ally said with a grin, obviously very happy with herself._

_ "Aw, you are so silly," Paige said as she gave Ally a hug._

_Phoebe felt a slight tension headache come over her as she trudged through the shopping market looking for something to wear for something to eat for dinner that would be fast. As she picked up a TV dinner for Ally, she looked up to see a man she recognized standing by the lunch meat cart. Phoebe took a double take and stared at him for a moment. As she tore her eyes away, the man looked up and exclaimed, "Phoebe! Is that my little girl?" He rushed over to her and took her into his arms._

_ Phoebe hugged him back, nearly dropping the package of vegetables that she had in her hand. She was so surprised._

_ "Dad? Daddy! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're back in San Francisco. How long have you been here? Why didn't you call or e-mail me? Oh! I've missed you so much!" She held onto her father as if she planned to never let go._

_ Victor Halliwell kissed his daughter on the cheek and finally pulled away._

_ "Well to answer your first question, I've been here two weeks and I haven't been near a computer or a phone."_

_ "What?" Phoebe asked. Her expression becoming one of worry. "Did you say you haven't been near a phone or computer for two weeks? What's going on? And don't bother trying to lie. You and Piper are both bad liars."_

_ Victor smiled at the mention of his eldest daughter._

_ "How is Piper anyway?"_

_ "Fine. She and Leo have a little girl now. Her name is Melinda. She's almost one. And I have a daughter too. Her name is Ally. She's going to be five in January."_

_ Victor nodded._

_ "Wow! Good for you. She must be a sweetie."_

_ Phoebe nodded and smiled fondly._

_ "Yes. She certainly is."_

_ "So are you going to invite your old man to stay at your house or what?" Victor asked, walking over to his own cart and beginning to dump his stuff into Phoebe's._

_ Phoebe nodded._

_ "Well, sure. There's just one thing I have to tell you before we get there." She said, wondering how exactly she was going to tell him about Paige._

_ "Oh, don't worry about it, honey. I'm sure Ally and I will get along great after she spends some time with me when you're there."_

_ "No, it's not that," Phoebe said._

_ "What? Is Piper trying out some secret recipe again?"_

_ Phoebe giggled. "Not exactly."_

_"I'm hungry!" Ally declared in a whiny tone. "When is Mommy getting back home with dinner?"_

_ Paige sighed._

_ "I don't know, sweetie," she said truthfully. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and see if Aunt Piper will give you something to hold you over til she gets here." Then she leaned over and whispered, "In fact, why don't you go and see if she'll give us both_

_something to hold us over."_

_ "Hmmm-hmmmm." Ally said with a giggle as she ran into the kitchen where Piper was busy baking a tasty treat. Just then, Phoebe came through the door with Victor behind her._

_ "Hey!" Paige said cheerfully as she jumped up to greet her sister. "Do you need help with the bags?"_

_ "Uh, sure," Phoebe said with a smile as she gave Paige a quick hug hello. "You can get those over there." She pointed to a couple of bags that had frozen food in them._

_ "Great!" Paige said with a grin. "Oh just to let you know, your daughter and I are starving. She's been asking me when you were getting home now for three hours."_

_ "Aw, poor baby," Phoebe said with a sigh. "Where is she anyway?"_

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Ally said happily as she ran into the room and threw her arms around her mother's waist. "You're home! You're home! You're home!"_

_ "Hi there, sweetheart. Aw, come here. Were you a good girl for Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper while Mommy was away?"_

_ Ally nodded as she rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder and gave her mother a kiss._

_ "When's dinner?" She asked after a while._

_ "In a little while," Phoebe replied. "I promise. Right now, we have to put these groceries away and then I have someone I want you to meet."_

_ Ally nodded and allowed her mother to put her down. That's when Ally saw Victor. She ducked behind Phoebe's arm and frowned._

_ "Aw, honey, it's okay," Phoebe said assuringly to her daughter. She gently brought Ally out from her hiding place. "This is your-"_

_"Guys!" Piper called from the kitchen. "Who wants to taste the cookies?"_

_ Paige remained where she was as did Ally, but then she moved to where Paige was and buried her face in Paige's waist. "Aw, shh, it's all right, sweetie. Come here." She picked her niece up and gave Phoebe an questioning look. "I'm with Ally. Who is that dude?" Phoebe gave Paige a Look._

_ "Uh, Paige, honey, this is my-uh I mean our father. Daddy, this is Paige. Our long lost sister."_

_ Victor looked at Paige as if he was seeing his wife's ghost. They stared at each other for a long time until finally, Victor spoke first. "I think I should go wash up for dinner." With that, he went upstairs. "I think I'm going to go see what Piper's got cooking," Paige said, still holding Ally. With that she disappeared into the kitchen._

_ "That didn't go so well," Phoebe said out loud to nobody in particular. "Leo!" Phoebe called, not exactly knowing why she had said it. Before she could change her mind, however, Leo appeared. "Hey!" He said with a smile. _

_"What's going on?" "Nothing much. We're getting dinner ready, Piper just baked some cookies and our father and Paige just met." Leo did a double take. "Huh?" "I know. I felt so bad. Ally started crying and ran to Paige and then my father decided to go wash up. You should have seen Paige's face." _

_"Was it really that bad?" Leo asked, sitting down next to Phoebe on the couch. Phoebe nodded. "But I have a feeling that the worst is yet to come." Leo nodded, he understood what she meant exactly. Just then, they heard Melinda start to cry. _

_"I'll get her," Leo said. With that, he orbed upstairs to check on his daughter. Phoebe waited a few minutes, then she walked into the kitchen to find Piper putting away some cookies. _

_"Hey!" She said with a smile. "Hi sweetie. So what happened out there?" Piper asked with a smirk. "I saw Paige and she looked like she was either going to faint or throw up."_

_Phoebe sighed. "Aw, poor thing. She just met Dad." "Dad? As in our father? As in Victor Michael Halliwell? He's here in San Francisco?" Phoebe nodded. "Actually, he's here in the house." _

_She told her sister. "Uh-huh," Piper said as she looked up from what she_

_was doing. "And why didn't you tell me?" Just then, Victor appeared in the kitchen doorway and rushed over to hug Piper. "Aw, my big girl!" He said as he embraced Piper. "How have you been?" She asked as she hugged him back. "Fine. You?"_

_ "Okay," Victor replied honestly. "I'd be better if Ally didn't hate me so much." Phoebe frowned. "Don't worry, Daddy. She'll come around. She's just shy. She's going through a stage right now. Whenever she gets scared or feels uncomfortable, she runs to Paige."_

_Victor nodded. "I would think she would run to either you or Piper. _

_Not to a complete stranger." Piper frowned. "Well, Dad, uh, Paige isn't exactly a complete stranger. At least not to us. She's been living here now for six years and three months. She's a part of our family. We love her. She's our sister." Victor nodded. "That's what you think.:_

_ "Wait a minute, Dad," Piper said with a frown. "You haven't even given Paige a chance. She is a very nice person and a VERY smart witch." Victor nodded, but Piper and Phoebe could tell that he didn't believe them. _

_"Can you just give her one chance?" Phoebe asked pleadingly. "Do it for me." Victor shook his head. "I'm sorry, baby, I can't." "Why not?" Phoebe asked, feeling frustrated._

_"Because, she's not my real daughter," he said simply. Just then, Phoebe heard a door in the living room slam and she ran out in time to see Paige running towards the attic._

_"Paige! Wait!" Phoebe ran upstairs after her, but Paige didn't stop until she had reached her destiny. Once there, she threw the Book of Shadows across the room and flopped down on the bed in tears. _

_She had never felt so hurt in her whole entire life. Or this alone before. Except for when her parents died, but then at least she had Phoebe and Piper to help her. A few minutes later, she heard the door to the attic softly open and Phoebe entered. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Paige. _

_She put her arm around her sister, but was surprised when Paige jerked away. "Leave me alone, Phoebe!" Paige sobbed. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Phoebe shook her head and took Paige into her embrace. As much as Paige fought her, Phoebe just persisted until Paige allowed Phoebe to hold her close. _

_"Shh, honey, shh," she soothed as she began to stroke Paige's hair. "Shh…." "Do you know how much that hurt?" Paige asked in a tearful whisper. "Do you have any idea-" _

_Just then, the attic door opened again, and this time Piper came in. She sat on the edge of the bed on Paige's other side and touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Piper said sincerely._

_"We both are sorry," Phoebe told her younger sister. Paige let out a frustrated sob and leaned closer to Phoebe as her sisters continued to comfort her. Just then, Paige lifted her head, turned around and_

_collapsed on Piper's shoulder as fresh tears came. Surprised, but ready, Piper embraced her sister and tried to make her feel better. "I'll go talk to him," Phoebe offered as she left the room. _

_"You stay with Paige." Before leaving, she turned and asked, "Is Ally okay?" Piper nodded. _

_"Yeah. She's with Leo." After Phoebe left, Paige said through her tears, "He said I wasn't his daughter. He actually said I wasn't his…." Her voice trailed off as more tears came. "I know, Paige. Honey, I know. I know. Shh." Piper said gently as she hugged Paige close. _

_"I know that must have hurt. I know it hurt me." "What do you mean?" Paige asked in surprise. "He wasn't talking about you." "It hurt me because it hurt you." Piper said. A few moments of silence passed between the two sisters. Finally, it seemed like they were getting along and Piper was understanding what she had done to Paige for the last couple of months had hurt her also. _

_"Paige, I just want to say that I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you for the last few months. I didn't mean it, it's just it was really hard loosing Prue than finding you again. _

_It was just a shock. I know that's no excuse, but I just want you to know I'm sorry all the same. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Paige sighed as she lifted her head to look at Piper. She wasn't sure what to say in response to Piper's sudden and long overdue apology._

_"You hurt her feelings Daddy! Don't you understand that?" Phoebe asked, feeling more frustrated than ever. _

_"You made her cry. You made Paige feel like she was worthless, and nobody should be made to feel that way. Especially family members. And you know what? You hurt me too and you hurt Piper." As Phoebe took a minute to catch her breath, Leo orbed downstairs with a worried expression on his face._

_ "What?" Phoebe asked worried. "What's wrong?"_

_ "It's Melinda," he said. "She has a fever and I can't get her to stop crying. Where's Piper?"_

_ "Upstairs with Paige," Phoebe told her brother-in-law. "We had a little family-" But before she could finish her sentence, Leo had orbed upstairs with a still crying Melinda in his arms._

_"I don't know but I think something is wrong with Melinda" Phoebe said to herself. Because Melinda has never acted this way before. Phoebe came upstairs looking for Leo and Piper. Leo is still trying to calm her down. _

_"Where's Piper, she needs to feed Melinda!" "Still with Paige" Leo walks in Paige's room and sees Piper. "Melinda is still crying and she's still got a fever" Leo brings Melinda into Paige's room and walked downstairs. Piper calls Leo and he comes back up and goes_

_"what's wrong now?" Piper said "Melinda chucked up everywhere and I need you to clean it up!" _

_so Leo gets a mop and starts cleaning. Ally started crying again. "Something is not right" Phoebe came into their room and starts helping to clean up. Paige comes to Ally and picks her up and Ally stops crying. _

_Paige rocks her gently and she starts to go to sleep. After five minutes just as Paige was going to put her in bed she suddenly woke and screamed. She told Paige she saw a person coming after her in a dream and killing the three sisters...and that she was scared! _

_"its ok honey, it won't happen just go back to sleep" Paige kept saying but she had a weird feeling it won't be alright..._

_She ran down the stairs to find Piper and Leo. _

_"I need to talk to you guys about something" she said, "Ally just had a dream and its not a good one, somehow I think its gonna happen!" Leo says they should ask Ally exactly what she saw. "She just went to sleep again" Paige said. "we'll ask her when she gets up" said Leo, "and tell Phoebe"._

_Paige called out to Phoebe and she came. "What's wrong?" she asks Paige. Paige told her what Ally saw, "could that be her premonition? like you can tell future and maybe so can she!" "you got a point" Phoebe said. _

_The next day. Ally got up very early and started to scream again. This time she was more scared then before. Paige came running to her "what's wrong sweetie?" Ally told her she dreamed something else but before she got to tell Paige what she dreamed, she fell asleep. But this time it's not just sleeping she was put to sleep by a spell. _

_"Phoebe, Piper! Come here now!" Paige yelled. Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Piper. "What happened?" Piper said._

_"No time to explain!" Ally didn't wake up. They tried at least 10 spells from the book but none worked. Paige was getting very worried. "I'll go downstairs and see what I can do" She said, when she walked down, Victor almost bumped into her. _

_"Watch where you're going, will you?" Paige didn't say a word and went downstairs. She wanted to cry out but there were more important things to do now. "LEO!" Paige called. As she stared at Melinda, "Melinda's acting strange now!" Leo orbed down with Piper, "what's going on?" "Melinda is talking to nothing!" Paige said, "something must be wrong or Ally wont be asleep!" Piper tried talking to Melinda. _

_"who are you talking to sweetie?" Melinda didn't say a thing, because she too, fell asleep into that spell. "oh no." Paige said. "There must be a potion we can make to wake them up!" Piper said, but who was doing that to them? _

_Phoebe was checking the book of shadows again. And she found this picture of a demon that puts witches to sleep. The purpose was that when they are sleeping, he can steal their powers. But why would he want to put two 5 yr old kids to sleep? "Piper, Paige!" Phoebe called. _

_They orbed upstairs again. "what did you find?" Piper said. Phoebe showed her the part in the book. "I wish it says how do we wake them!" Piper frowned. "Ok, we gotta calm down, don't panic and something will come up." Phoebe said. Paige put Ally and Melinda in bed while Leo watches them. _

_"Phoebe, come with me to make a poison, Paige, try making some spells." Piper said, she and Phoebe came to the kitchen and started to mix ingredience. Paige was still upstairs with the book of shadows in her arms. She got a piece of paper and started writing:_

_When the words travel though her head,_

_She will be waken from the dead._

_"Perfect!" Paige said, she hurried down and showed Piper and phoebe the note. Piper and Phoebe made a poison, "hopefully when we combine the poison and spell it'll work..." They came to where Ally and Melinda lay. _

_Phoebe threw the poison, while Paige, Phoebe and Piper read the spell together: this deep sleep you are in, this will free you within, to wake you up from this day, settle you from where you lay. Very slowly, Melinda started to open her eyes, so did Ally. The three sisters hugged each other. _

_"what happened?" Ally asked. "Don't worry honey, everything is going to be ok." Paige said to them. "honey, what did you see in your dream?" Phoebe asked Ally. "I saw some guy killing you..." _

_Ally was getting scared and she started to cry. Paige picked her up. "its ok sweetie, its ok, they won't kill us..." _

_That night, Victor was eating with the girls, Paige didn't say a thing to him, and they remained silent. Phoebe was getting more annoyed then ever at her dad, "Dad, why don't you just stop acting like that and except Paige?" He didn't speak. _

"_Dad, we need to have a good talk" piper and phoebe said, they left the table and went into Piper's room. Paige stayed at the table staring into the room, but she couldn't hear anything. She was kind of glad because she was afraid what she might hear. Everything was so silent until the door opened again. Victor came out with his daughter and said to Paige, for the first time,_

"_Paige, I'm sorry for what I said before. I'd love you to be my daughter". Paige couldn't believe it, but she also couldn't forget what he said before. And for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say…but she was to shocked to hear the words. _

"_Sorry but I think I need some time to think about this." Paige said and went to her room. _

_That night, she lay in her bed and thought. It was bothering her so she couldn't sleep._

"_what should I say?" she was more confused then ever. She came to Piper and Phoebe's room. They were asleep. Ally and Melinda lay in a small bed besides them. she quietly walked out and went back to her bedroom. A few minutes later, there was a knock on Paige's door. _

"_come in" Paige said, it was Piper. _

"_you couldn't sleep?" Piper asked her sister. "yea.." Paige said. "I don't get it. how did your dad change his mind about me?" _

"_it's a long story…but I swear it will take time but you two will get along!" _

"_thanks Piper," They talked a little longer and Paige went to sleep._

_The sun woke Piper up the next day. "ohh where am I?" says Piper. She just woke up in Paige's room. They were talking and she must've fallen asleep in there. She came to the kitchen to make food. "morning Piper!" Leo said when he saw her. Piper cooked breakfast and fed Melinda. "where's Paige?" Piper asked Leo. _

"_no idea, she wasn't here when I got up." _

"_that's odd, can you find her? We need to find out about the demon that Ally was talking about." Piper said. Leo orbed out. After few minutes later, Leo came back with Paige, she was taking a walk with Ally. They all orbed back. "ahh food! I'm so hungry!" Paige said as she got a piece of bread and started eating. _

"_Paige, we need you to do a job." _

"_What job?"_

"_Um..because Ally likes you the best, try talking to her and find out what the demon that tried to kill us look like. When we have enough information, we can try finding it in the book of shadows!" Piper said._

"_ok, I'll do that."_

_Paige finished breakfast and carried Ally upstairs to her room. "are we going to play?" Ally asked. _

"_yea! What do you want to do?" Paige asked the child. "can you read me a story?"_

"_of course, sweetie! What story would you want me to read?" Paige asked. "Cinderella!"_

_Paige remembered it was phoebe's favourite fairy tale too! _

"_um…sweetie, can I ask you, in your dream, remember you saw a man? What does he look like?" Paige asked her. She started to get a little scared but Paige was holding her. _

"_do you remember anything?"_

"_yes, he was a big man, and he had a black thing on his face. It was scary… and he could throw fire too" _

"_ahh that's it! thank you Ally!" Paige said, "sorry honey I just need to go and talk to Aunt Piper and Phoebe, I'll be right back" Paige orbed to Piper's room and found her with phoebe. She described everything Ally told her. Phoebe looked in the book of shadows while Paige orbed back to Ally. She read the story to her and Ally fell asleep. _

"_found anything you guys?" Paige asked Phoebe and piper when she came out. _

"_yep." Phoebe replied, and pointed to a guy who was exactly same as what Ally said. He was the one who put Ally and Melinda to sleep. The description was he gets witches powers by putting them to sleep. _

"_we got to find it!" Phoebe said, as she put her hand on the picture of the demon, she got a premonition. The demon was out at night, and he blew some dark wind to her sisters, they fell asleep and he steals their power. It happened in the attic._

"_what's the matter? What did you see?" Piper asked her sister. _

"_I – I saw, the demon…he was..putting you and Paige to sleep and killing us!" phoebe explained the premonition. "we have to be prepared because it happened at night!" _

"_that means we'll need the poison, a vanquishing spell, and the power of three." Piper said, "Leo!" Piper called out. Leo appeared. "what's the matter?" she explained to Leo, and by the night, Phoebe wrote a vanquishing spell, Piper made more of the poison and Paige kept a look out for him. It was at night, and everyone was in the attic, in a puff of smoke, the demon appeared. _

_But he was a lot stronger than they thought. He knew they'd be prepared with the poison and spell. He knocked the poison out of their hands and threw them on the ground. "hurry Piper, blow him up!" Paige said, Piper tires but he doesn't blow up. He lets out a dark smoke, but before it reaches them Paige called for the smoke, it came to her and she orbed it back to him. _

_In a moment, he was fast asleep. "Hurry! the spell!" phoebe said, they read out the power of three spell and he was vanquished. _

"_yay Paige you saved the day!" Phoebe said, "thank you so much!" _

"_its ok! piece of cake!" Paige smiled back at her. _

"_Go to sleep now everyone! And I can tell you we'll have a good night!" Piper said. They all climb back to their bed and fell asleep. _

_The next day, Piper woke to make coffee. She was joined by Phoebe and Paige, and Victor Halliwell. He said to Paige, "I'd like to thank you for saving my daughters, and you will be from now! Welcome to the family!" Paige was never felt happier in her life. She hugged Victor and Piper and Phoebe smiled. Later, Paige took Ally to her room and played._

_ "Allers, ready?" Paige called to her using her nickname. They were playing hide and seek. _

_ "yes, Aunty Paige!" Ally called loudly. "you sure? I'm coming!" Paige said and came looking for her. _

_ "BOO" she caught Ally under the bed. "Gotcha!" she kissed her and they laughed happily. Paige picked up the child and orbed out…to a place where they had lots of fun, laughter and happiness._


End file.
